Be My Forever
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Lucien/OC/Klaus—"Izzy, I have loved you from the moment you came to my rescue, and I can't imagine a day when I won't adore you."
1. because you're mine, i walk the line

**A/N I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Be My Forever**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You are the fire to my thoughts,_ _t_ _he spark that starts it all  
And with your eyes you can move me to your __w_ _orld so far apart_

 _If you die before I do, I know that heartache_ _w_ _ill kill me too  
So if I ever lived again, it will be to find you_

 _Where I can love you, I will love you, u_ _ntil the blood all leaves these veins_

 _Don't you let us,_ _d_ _on't you let us,_ _l_ _ose to an early grave_

 _Give me a lifetime_ _a_ _nd then fifty more to find the words  
That will never explain, __h_ _ow I need you,_ _h_ _ow I see you  
How you are everything that I have_

 _Where I can love you, I will love you  
Until the blood all leaves these veins_ **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

" _I'm with you. No matter what else you have in your head I'm with you and I love you."_

― **Ernest Hemingway**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A FEW MONTHS AGO—VENICE**

" **Must you go?"**

Lucien, who was observing his vampires packing his suitcases, turned around and faced Isabella, who was leaning against their bedroom doorframe. She was wearing a forlorn expression that made his smile drop. She wasn't happy with him going off on his own New Orleans where the Original family was. There were people after him from the other sire lines, and she didn't want him to be subjugated. Lucien sighed and made his way over to Isabella who looked up at him when he stopped in front of her.

"I'm afraid I have to, my darling."Lucien gently responded, arms winding around her waist before he pulled her closer."There is work I must do, and if I am to achieve my goals, I must befriend Niklaus Mikaelson again."

Isabella's worried her bottom lip as she listened to him, hands resting on his chest.

"And what exactly is your goal?"She asked once he finished, I know you are worried about the brewing war between the sire lines, but that is not everything you're up to."

Hiding a small smile at the curiosity in her voice, Lucien looking away from her."That is a secret, my love."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, no longer arching up into him. Arching an eyebrow in suspicion, Isabella studied him with a scrutinizing gaze. He knew that she knew he was up to something but, in spite of this, Lucien simply offered her charming smile.

"Should I be worried?"

"Not for yourself or your brother, no."Lucien stated, a charming smile on his lips."But for the Mikaelson family, perhaps."

"Lucien, don't toy with Klaus, he is stronger and more powerful-"

"Now, now, my love."Lucien cut in, a hand reaching up and cupping her face, thumb pressing against her mouth."Hush. There is no need to be worried."

Isabella did not attempt to protest, but he could still see the uneasiness glimmering in her dark eyes.

"Listen, I know what i'm doing. I've thought everything over in my head many a time for so long. I know it is risky but would we ever truly live without taking such a risk?"He murmured, fixing her eyes to his as he desperately gazed at her, imploring for her support."Have I _ever_ let you down?"

Humming for a response, Lucien's thumb brushed her lips before he clasped her cheek once more. Sighing contently at the touch, Isabella didn't have to ponder his words before she answered.

"No."

His mouth curving up into the beginnings of a smile, Lucien scanned her features as he had countless times but never grew tired of.

"Would I _ever_ let you down?"

Shaking her head, Isabella allowed herself to smile.

"No."

She trusted his words, she trusted him. She perhaps might not like his plans, but he'd never given her a reason to worry.

"If you trust me then you have nothing to worry over. I would _never_ let anything tear us apart; I promise you that."He ran the backs of his knuckles down her cheek as if she were something fragile and repeated before whispering."Okay?"

Murmuring in acceptance, Isabella reached up and took her hand in her own. She fortified his hands with both of her own before bringing his knuckles to her mouth and pressing a gentle kiss to his daylight ring.

"Just come back to me, all right?"

He slowly nodded, nose brushing her own as he leaned down, murmuring against her lips before he searched for a kiss.

"I'll always come back to you, Izzy. _Always_."

* * *

 **PRESENT—MYSTIC FALLS**

" **It's almost time."**

Lucien smiled in satisfaction and placed two bottles of the serum into his pocket before kneeling and filling up a third from the spigot. Vincent, crawling towards Freya, winced in pain as well as guilt as he stared at her. Lucien shook his head at them, smiling happily to himself as he filled the bottle.

"Freya, I'm _so_ sorry."

He turned just in time to see Lucien bring the bottle to his lips.

"No!"Vincent yelled at the vampire, shaking his head firmly."Can't let you do that!"

Vincent held his arm forward and flicked his wrist, casting a pain infliction spell that brought Lucien to his knees, though he took great care not to spill the contents of the bottle. Vincent, now standing, made several more quick hand movements that continued the spell, and Lucien reluctantly placed the cap on the bottle to ensure it wouldn't spill just as he dropped it on top of a pile of leaves.

"AH!"Lucien furiously cried out because of his affliction, seething up at Vincent.

Before Vincent could do anything else to him, the witch cried out in agony, and his back arched as the Ancestors cast their own pain infliction spell on him, causing his bones to crack as his body contorted painfully.

Vincent whimpered, pleading with the Ancestors as Lucien took advantage of being freed from his spell.

"You're making a mistake!"Vincent tried to catch his breath as he implored with his people."No!"

The Ancestors suddenly gave up, and Vincent fell on the ground in relief while Lucien snatched up up the bottle. The vampire held it tight in his fist as he turned on his heels, attention refocused on the pair that had been meddling with his plans.

"Alright, my friends!"

As the vampire stormed in their direction, Freya lunged and settled herself on top of Vincent to protect him, raising her head to look up at Lucien.

"No one has to die today."

Slowing his movements, Lucien's mouth curved up into a sinister smirk as he tutted at her.

"Oh. Oh, sweet Freya. Today is the beginning of an awful lot of death-"Stressing his last word with a lopsided grin, Lucien kneeled to Freya's eye level."starting with yours, I'm afraid."

Lucien grabbed Freya by her bound wrists and pulled her to her feet, grin broadening when she yelled out in protect. She groaned in pain as his fingers dug into her skin. Vincent watched from his place on the ground and shook his head, exhausted.

"Truly, you and I could've been quite the thing-"Lucien roughly cupped Freya's face in one hand, fingertips squeezing so hard that she could feel nothing but aching in her jaw."but i'm a taken man."

The last part was whispered so quietly Freya had to strain to hear them. Mouthing his words to herself in confusion, Freya barely had time to think them over and process before she found herself unable to breathe.

"Lucien!"

At the sound of Elijah's voice, Lucien spun around to face the other man, fingers now locked around Freya's throat. He offered the Mikaelson a smirk in greeting as he tightened his grip on Freya.

"Oh!"Lucien breathed to himself, eyes wide with pure excitement."just in time for the party, lads!"

With an elated cry, Lucien held up the bottle of serum and popped the top off of it with his thumb, raising his hand in a toast.

"Cheers!"

Lucien downed the serum in one gulp, licked his lips of the remains smeared across his mouth and grinned happily to himself.

"Let the fun begin!"He drawled with a delighted chuckle, glancing down at Freya who quietly stared at her brothers."Can either of you get to me faster than I can rip your darling sister's head off?"

The brother's shared a worried look while silently conversing.

"Didn't think so."

Before Lucien could do anything, Finn flashed towards Matt and placed his hand on the human's, using his fingers to pull the trigger on the gun and shot at Lucien three times. Freya gasped in pain and shifted, revealing the gunshots that had went through her shoulder.

And, in doing so, they'd pierced Lucien's heart.

Lips parting in awe, Lucien glanced down at the blood starting to spread and quietly laughed to himself. He shook his head, staring at the Originals in surprise as his skin began to desiccate.

"Oh, you clever bastard!"

Both Lucien and Freya fell to the ground, and Finn and Elijah rushed toward Freya. Murmuring her name, Elijah pulled his sister up into a seating position and handed her off to Finn.

"Hold her. Hold her head."

Hushing Freya as she gasped in pain, Finn brushed her hair from her forehead, watching her with worried eyes. Without thinking and wanting to ease her pain Elijah bit into his wrist with a sigh, ignoring the blood that smeared his lip and offered his wrist to his sister.

"It's okay. You're okay."

Freya allowed herself to drink the blood her brother offered and latched her mouth onto the bite marks, desperately swallowing and sighing in relief as her wounds healed.

As soon as she was able to form words, Freya hurriedly asked."Where is he?"

Matt, sitting on a large rock next to Vincent who looked exhausted, gestured to Lucien who was sprawled out on the ground.

"That guy?"He pointed to Lucien's body before offering Freya a small smile."Dead."

Eyes growing wide with alarm Freya shook her head, shaking her head back and forth wildly. She attempted to sit up, but Finn stopped her, murmuring about how she shouldn't stress herself.

"No..."

Elijah, worried as Freya desperately pointed over to Lucien, cupped his sister's cheek and attempted to ease her fears.

"Listen to me."Elijah whispered with a worried tone, cupping his sister's cheek."It's done. It's over."

"You don't understand!"She hurried out, holding tighter onto Finn and reaching out to take Elijah's hand."He drank the serum."

Elijah shook his head in confusion, not understanding what she's saying."What?"

"He wanted you to kill him."Freya carried on, swallowing the lump in her throat as she stared at her brothers."You helped him take the final step..."

Elijah paused for a moment then heard the rustling of leaves behind him. He turned his head, and his eyes widened in horror as Lucien rose to his feet. Finn looked petrified as he witnessed Lucien develop double-fangs on both the top and bottom jaws, and his irises grow bright red as the darkened vampiric veins around his eyes stretched all the way down his face.

"What a time to be alive, eh?"

Jumping to his feet Matt began to shoot round after round at him, but Lucien, amused, began to laugh and spread his arms wide as the bullets passed through him, the wounds causing him no pain and healing as quickly as they were made.

"That all you got, mate?"

Lucien, tired of the human, backhanded Matt so hard that he flew back and was knocked unconscious. He laughed at this and Elijah to leap to his feet to fight against him. Elijah punched him several times but was knocked down quickly by Lucien. Finn, trying to defend his brother, lunged for Lucien but the other man struck him on the chin, and he was sent flying to the ground.

Lucien gleefully laughed, holding out his arms, welcoming any attack that the others had in plan.

"Poor show! Poor show!"Lucien mockingly scolded, wagging his finger at the other men."Come on, gents. You can do better, surely!"

Elijah flashed towards him, only for Lucien to kick him square in the chest, sending him thought eh air as he did Matt.

"What do you think, Elijah? This new power, it suits me, no?"

Elijah listened in horror, feeling a pang of humiliation as the vampire he could once easily overpower had turned the tables on him. But he continued to try to fight him, using every ounce of strength he had only to be defeated at every turn.

"I've pondered this... "Lucien breathily started, sauntering towards Elijah, words dripping with bitterness."Whom to end first, you or Klaus? I had thought him. But now that I'm here, I think it should be you."

Lucien lifted Elijah up by the lapels of his coat and lets his fangs extract to bite Elijah. But Finn appeared at the right moment and punched Lucien across the face. He let go of Elijah and grabbed Finn angrily, hissing before he sank his fangs into the Originals' neck.

Finn cried out in pain, the sound making Elijah and Freya flinch in shock.

"AHHHH!"

He let go of Finn, and Elijah caught him before he fell to the ground, cradling his brother protectively. The siblings stared at Lucien in horror as he licked the blood from his lips. He tried to attack them once more, but he was unable to move farther than a few steps because Freya thrust out her bound, bloody wrists and cast a silent spell.

"A barrier spell? How delicious."

He tested the spell by running his fingers along the invisible boundary, causing a loud screeching noise that hurt Freya's ears, while Finn thrashed around on the ground.

"I do appreciate a bit of spice being thrown into the hunt. It isn't very fun if the quarry just rolls over and offers its neck, is it?"

"I can keep this up as long as I need to,"Freya informed the vampire with a sneer.

"I don't doubt it, you little minx."Lucien lazily replied, buttoning his jacket smugly before he shrugged."Never mind. I have waited a thousand years. I can wait a tad longer. I'm gonna enjoy making this last a long time."

Lucien flashed away, leaving the unconscious Matt and the weakened Vincent, Finn, Freya, and Elijah behind to deal with their injuries. Freya and Elijah crawled over to Finn to check on him as he wheezed on the ground.

"Finn!"

* * *

 **988 A.D**

" **Ugly! You're ugly."**

 _Nine-year-old Lucien struggled against the older boy, knees buckling as he began to lose his footing. He continued to fight against their hold on him, refusing to allow his tears to show as they mocked him._

" _Let me go!"_

" _Say it!"The older boy pushed, the younger boy to the ground, kicking him in the side."Say it."_

 _The other kids grasped his arms and pinned him down to the ground. He struggled wildly, trying to push them off of him but they were too strong._

 _He sighed, angry tears filling his eyes."I-I'm ugly!'_

" _And?"_

" _I'll always be ugly."_

 _He coughed in pain when one of them kicked him in the ribs, sending him to his side and he spat out blood, making him whimper in pain. The boys laughed, mockingly pointing at him as he doubled over in pain. The boys began to skip around him, pointing at him and sticking out their tongues as they chanted._

 _Your family has nothing, and you'll always be nothing."_

 _The older boy raised his fist and smiled as he brought it down but before he could a small hand curled around his wrist._

" _Leave him alone!"Lucien heard a girl's voice demand; her tone laced with contempt."Do you hear me?"_

" _Enough!"He saw the leader of the pack of boys turn around, but Lucien didn't see who he was looking at."Go away, little girl."_

 _But, apparently, in spite of the firm demand of the boy, the girl remained firm in her belief._

" _I said leave him alone."_

" _Or what?"One of the boys asked with a mocking tone."What is a little girl going to do?!"_

 _Lucien froze when he heard the girl laugh in response before, screaming at the top of her lungs, she called out._

" _Oh, Mateo!"_

 _Lucien's eyes widened in shock when he saw Lucas suddenly lifted into the air. He looked up to see a boy, about the same age as Lucas but much taller, holding the collar of Lucas' tunic as he eased him into the air. Lucas cried out in fear and kicked his feet, but Mateo didn't let him go._

" _No! No, let me down!"_

 _The other boys, especially the leader began to back away. Fear was etched across his face as he watched Mateo throw Lucas aside, who shuffled away. The rest of the boys ran away, shouting for their mothers, leaving their leader standing next to Lucien who was still on the ground, blood dripping from his nose._

" _You!"Mateo suddenly forward, the move causing the boy to scramble backward. Mateo towered over the younger boy, leaning down to his height as he quietly spoke."If I see you near this boy again, I'll do more than sweep you off your feet, you cretin."_

 _The leader swallowed as Mateo stared at him, his intense and enraged gaze making him squirm._

" _Do you understand me?"_

 _The leader numbly nodded before he backed away, running off after his friends. The girl watched after him with a pleased huff, amused as the boy shouted for his mother._

 _Turning to her brother, the girl beamed up at him, hugging his arm thankfully._

" _Thank you, big brother."_

 _Mateo's threatening glare instantly faltered and leaned down to kiss her cheek._

" _You're welcome, my sister."He murmured, touching her face gently before he looked over at Lucien who was watching them in awe."I'll scare off many a boy for you."_

 _With one last look at Lucien and his sister, Mateo turned and ambled away back to his friends. The young girl smiled after him before turning her head to look down at Lucien, who seemed both relieved and cautious, as if he were somewhat expecting her to make fun of him too._

" _You!"_

 _With a skip in her step, the girl pranced over to him and lowered herself to her knees beside him, reaching over with her hand, and she brushed a curl from his eyes._

" _Hello."She quietly greeted, carry on without waiting for him to reply._

 _And even if she had waited for him to respond Lucien was unable to form words. He stared up at her in shock, unsure of how to act as she carried on petting him._

" _My name is Isabella de Grace."She beamed as she stated her name, eyes glimmering with instant delight as he stared at her."And you're my new friend. I love making new friends."_

 _He frowned, recognizing that name and his body froze. It was a very important name. The man who he presumed to be her father was Alejandro de Grace, who was a very influential man who came from wealth. His father had told him to never speak to those more important to them because they didn't want to be bothered with people less than them. His father was a hard-working man, and Lucien respected him._

 _He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out._

 _He didn't want to sound stupid. He then thought of her previous uttered words, and they made his eyes widen._

 _Lucien peered up at her, lingering on her smile before he mustered up the courage to reply._

" _I don't have any friends."_

" _Neither do I."She quickly admitted, looking away for a moment with a blush on her cheeks."This is my first time making a friend. We can be each other's friends if you want."_

" _Why?"He softly asked, a deep frown on his mouth before shaking his head, tugging at his worn tunic."Look at me. I'm ugly, and i'm not as important as you."_

 _Shaking her head, Isabella imitated his frown with a hint of sadness in her eyes he felt guilty for causing._

" _Oh, no! You're anything but ugly."She whispered to him, wiping the blood from his chin with the sleeve of her dress without a second thought."You're beautiful, and I don't care what you are. Come on."_

 _Getting to her feet, she held out her hand, and he hesitated._

" _I won't hurt you."She promised with a large smile before wagging a finger at him."As long as you don't hurt me."_

 _Eyes wide, Lucien was quick to shake his head and, with a firm tone, he made his promise._

" _I'll **never** hurt you."_

" _And i'll **never** hurt you."She vowed, beaming at him as she wiggled her fingers at him."Come along."_

 _Lucien didn't think twice before taking her hand._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you would like to see more of this story, please leave a review.**


	2. now i'm a believer

" **Lucien did all of this to become like his maker, and yet, my bite cannot kill an Original. What are we up against here, brother?"**

Klaus turned to his brother for some assurance, face falling when Elijah just shook his head. The elder Original stared ahead, hands in his pockets. They were all replaying their brother's death in their minds, the brothers somehow more upset than relieved. Finn had been a complete disgrace to the name up until recently, but he deserved retribution. He had been a Mikaelson and, despite their issues, the only people who got away hurting their family were their own.

Still, they found some tranquillity in that they'd all made peace with him.

"I truly don't know."

"I might."Hayley suddenly appeared, Hope on her hip, voice soft as she realized the tension in the room."Klaus and I found Lucien's R&D lab full of werewolves. He's harvesting venom, but not to find a cure. He's trying to create a more lethal strain."

The brothers shook their heads, mood growing more somber as they kicked themselves for not noticing what Lucien was up to earlier.

Hayley turned to Freya, offering her a kind smile and nodded to Hope who was watching her aunt."She knew you were upset, kept asking for her aunt."

Hope reached out for Freya, making grabby hands at her."Aunt Freya sad?"

"Just a little."Freya straightened, sniffing as she smiled up at her niece, reaching out for her."A bit better now. Come here, baby girl."

Hayley gave a small smile as Hope happily went to her aunt, arms wrapping around Freya in a hug. Freya muttered something loving to her, kissing her cheek as she sat Hope down on her knees.

"Well, that must be what he added to the spell to make him whatever the hell he is now."Freya piped up, face softening when Hope patted her cheek and held onto her aunt tighter."He kept boasting about having something that would make him better than an Original."

"Klaus is descended from one of the seven original wolf bloodlines."Hayley said as she sat down next to her daughter and Freya."I am descended from another. Lucien's venom is derived from all seven packs."

Klaus' eyes widened in horror when he realized the implications."Giving him a bite that not even _I_ can cure."

The Original suddenly released an angry growl, turning, almost looking to break something before he realized his daughter was in the room. His fingers curled into his fists, and he shook his head, pursing his lips to keep another growl inside.

"There were three vials of serum, and he only drank one."Freya looked hopeful as she wiped her face, eyes vibrant for a moment at the thought of making Lucien suffer."Maybe it's because the spell will wear off eventually and he'll need another dose?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, already pondering going to hunt down Lucien. That was until Klaus' head snapped up, and he inhaled a long breath.

"Or he made—"Klaus' eyes glimmered with something unreadable as he clenched the glass in his hand, forgetting about his drink."enough for three. I...I thought her dead."

The hybrid paced back and forth, clenching his shaking hand to keep himself together."I thought her _dead_."

Elijah eyed his brother carefully, attempting to piece the puzzle together himself.

"Niklaus?"

"He made enough for three."Turning around to face his brother, Klaus' hands shook angrily as his eyes darkened."This was the plan."

Elijah turned to his brother, brow furrowing in worry."You mean-"

When the hybrid nodded, Klaus and Elijah shared a panicked look, both Originals' eyes darkening. The two women both looked at one another then to the brothers.

"Oh, Niklaus."Elijah murmured, standing up and slowly making his way over to his brother. _"Brother."_

Elijah and Klaus' stare remained fixed on one another; as if they were silently conversing something only they had knowledge about. Freya and Hayley felt the tension in the room thicken to something dark and both started to feel unsettled.

"Brothers?"

Snapping out of his daze Klaus looked at Freya, Hayley before he shook his head, turning from the group. The women stared at the hybrid's back, puzzled as he muttered underneath his breath.

"What is he going on about, Elijah?"Hayley softly asked, looking even more worried as Elijah turned, wiping a hand down his face."What is it?"

Elijah shook his head, as if wanting to say his thoughts would curse them.

"Elijah!"

The eldest Mikaelson brother sighed, arms over his chest as he nodded to himself."There is a strong possibility that the two remaining serums aren't for Lucien."

"If i'm right, there are only two people in this world Lucien would take along for the joyride."Klaus cut in, turning from the window and making his way back to the group."He wouldn't leave either of them behind nor would he leave them at risk."

"Mateo."The elder Original's jaw tightened, looking hesitant to say the names."And Isabella."

Clearing his throat loudly at the name, fingers restlessly drumming against his glass.

Hayley raised her eyebrows, at a loss."Who?"

"Isabella and Mateo de Grace."Elijah responded as he turned to the women, feeling more humiliated the more he spoke."They came from an affluent and dignified family, but status could not stop a friendship from blossoming. As children, Isabella and Mateo met Lucien one day, and a union was formed within the three. They became Lucien's salvation, especially Isabella."

Klaus let out a bitter laugh as he started to pace once more, attempting to keep his temper in check because of his daughter.

"Sometime later friendship turned to love with Lucien and Isabella and not long after our family came into the picture."Elijah sighed as he sat down, glancing up at his brother who grew more panicked with each second that passed."It was soon revealed after a mishap with Rebekah and Aurora that we could sire vampires. Since Niklaus had grown closer with Lucien, you can imagine what happened after he found out about the siring."

"The bloody weasel planned this. They _all_ did."Klaus sneered in rage, words dripping with something dark and intimidating."Our retaliation must be prolonged and tortuous."

"Lucien wanted the fairytale."Elijah let his brother's threats slide, remembering the happy smile Lucien gave after the revelation."A love and a friendship that could last _forever_."

"Klaus turned Lucien."Hayley muttered with a long breath, brushing the hair from her face."Lucien turned Isabella and soon after the brother must've followed-"

Klaus' sudden laughter cut Hayley off and the female hybrid snapped her head up to look at Klaus. His laughter sounded lively but, as usual, it was laced with a certain uneasiness that had struck fear in many. But, thankfully, Hope didn't hear this and started to simper along with her father.

The Original hybrid's pace turned to a complacent swagger as he ambled around but, in spite of this, Hayley could read something in his eyes that made her blood run cold.

"No, _I_ turned Isabella."Klaus cut in, pausing to down the rest of his drink before depositing the glass on a table, releasing a shaky breath before carrying on."Lucien was my friend; he aided me with Aurora. I was a fool in infatuation, somewhat heartbroken so i didn't wish him the pain of losing a loved one if it went wrong. So I turned her as a gift from me to him."

Hayley shrugged, mouth downturning into a frown."What's the problem?"

"Siring can be _intimate_. For both involved. It is giving life; it is a bond that lasts forever if you already have a foundation for that bond. Niklaus and Isabella shared a friendship during our stay there."Elijah chose his words carefully, glancing over at Klaus when he felt his brother's eyes on him."And considering the events that followed it is no surprise he hasn't forgiven Niklaus for that."

"Or you, brother."Klaus piped up, pointing to Elijah with a steady hand and an unwavering stare, lips curving up into a dark smile."After all, it was _you_ who compelled Lucien to believe he was me for a century while _I_ was blessing Isabella with the gift of eternal life."

Bowing his head, Elijah released a long sigh before he sent his brother a pointed look while Freya and Hayley shared another look.

"What is it you both aren't telling us?"Hayley demanded, straightening.

"Nothing of importance."Klaus waved off the subject before he found himself divulging more."What's important is that we to wipe out the _lot_ of them."

His brother let out a sound of agreement.

"If we cannot strike at Lucien we strike where it would hurt him most. His family. Like he did with us. I say we strike quickly while the chance of the pair still being as they are before they gulp down that serum. Mateo alone would be leverage, but Isabella is our prime target."

Waiting for Hayley and Freya to nod in understanding Elijah felt the need to drive the point in deeper. He needed them all working together, to be ready if the need arose.

"She is what we could use to bring them to their knees."

"Yes, well, she is a _beguiling_ little thing."Klaus quietly drawled as he pulled up a chair, a somewhat pensive look on his face."I still remember her blood to this day. Piquant yet winsome."

"You are all class."The hybrid offered up no remark when Hayley glared at him, the female hybrid shaking her head before she asked."Since we're up against all three, do I have to expect this Isabella to be a complete nutjob like Aurora?"

"No, the complete opposite."Klaus sternly answered with a shake of his head, bowing his head a little to avoid eye contact with the others, jaw tightening as he spoke."She is a calm and collected soul. A vicious savage if the need calls for it but if not she's a paragon of grace."

"Besides, he wouldn't have let her step foot in this city. If they arrived together, we would've gotten suspicious. He wouldn't have risked them; he knows we would've taken her as leverage."

"She would've let you."Klaus murmured more to himself, staring off into space with a inscrutable expression."Apparently the adoration she holds for them hasn't been snuffed out."

"And this only strengthened Lucien's desire to better you."Freya said, remembering Lucien's gloating about how he had surpassed Klaus."Your broken sirelink liberated Isabella; his upgrade made him your better, therefore, ensuring he does get his fairytale."

Elijah and Klaus both hummed in agreement, the elder Original looking even more upset with himself as he saw how dismayed his family was.

"It only took him a thousand years."

* * *

 _"I thought love was only true in fairy tales, meant for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed, disappointment haunted all of my dreams..."_

" **Oh, I think I might just like it here."**

Mateo de Grace licked his blood stained lips as he stepped away from his victim, the body dropping to the ground limply. He cocked his head, tongue swiping up blood that had missed his mouth from his chin as he looked down at the body before shrugging and stepping over it.

He cleared his throat, nudging the body to the side with his foot and sorted his suit jacket. The male vampire slicked back his hair and rolled back his shoulders, smiling charmingly at a waiter as he passed him.

"I can almost hear the music when I drain them. I'm either crazy, or they're on drugs."

Mateo hummed to himself as he made his way up to the gazebo that stood in the middle of the park. As he entered, he looked around at the lights and sighed at the soft music playing. The male vampire entered further, almost bumping into his sister and Lucien.

The pair were swaying back and forth, Lucien looking utterly consumed with his sister as always and Isabella smiling. Mateo smiled to himself, cocking his head fondly as he watched the pair. It was sweet. That was until they pulled back and their lips met halfway.

Mateo flashed forward, forcing himself in between the two and gently pushing them apart."Ah, ah, ah, keep it PG up in here!"

"Mateo-"

"You're in love, I get it, and guess what? I love myself but you don't see me rubbing up on myself for everyone to see, do you?"Mateo gave them each a pointed look, smiling childishly when Isabella scrunched up her face."You two are so precious it makes me want to vomit."

"Sod off!"

"Love you too!"The male vampire gave a laugh as Lucien fondly shoved him away, reaching out for his lover and pulling her up against him."Disgusting."

He chuckled as the pair got wrapped up in another one more, leaving him to make himself comfortable. As Mateo caught sight of the table that was covered with food, he faintly heard Lucien muttering to his sister, earning a giggle in response.

"Stop the sweet nothings, I can hear you."Mateo demanded as he ambled over to the table, picking up a half-finished bottle of wine."At least leave those for when i'm not here."

"You're not supposed to be here, brother, this is supposed to be a romantic rendezvous."Isabella replied, gesturing to the candles, food and the romantic scenery."You were the one who tagged along."

Mateo gave an exasperated look as he spun around on his heels with a flourish, shaking his head with a tut.

"Oh, like you're the only one that missed him?"Mateo raised his eyebrows, motioning to Lucien who watched with a half smile, shaking his head."I may not bat my eyelashes like you do or share a bed with him but i'm just as vital as you are. I may not feel romantic love, but I do expect some endearment."

"Not to mention that this—"Mateo pointed to the pair and wagged his index finger."should not be happening in front of my innocent eyes."

"Innocent?"Lucien gave a playful smile, looking over at his friend while he rested his forehead against Isabella's."Now I know you're kidding."

Lucien looked back to Isabella, hands finding her hips and he pulled her up against him. His mouth curved up into an impish smile and a look that could only be described as starving while he stared at his lover.

"But if you remain here much longer i'm sure we'll get rid of any sort of pureness you have l-"

"Whoa, whoa! Stop that right now!"Mateo raised his hand, looking anywhere but the pair."I'm gone, i'm leaving but let it be known that i'm feeling quite left out."

Mateo's tone proved that he was anything but unhappy as he flashed a smile at his sister as he made his way to the exit. Mateo was a vicious killer and cruel when he wanted to be, but he was utterly devoted to his sister and a loyal friend to Lucien.

He paused as he passed them smiling at the couple with a roguish glint in his eyes."I'll be looking for someone to keep my bed warm if you need me."

"Love you, little sister."Mateo whispered softly, kissing Isabella's cheek before he winked at Lucien."Missed you, my brother from another mother."

"I know."Lucien nodded at Mateo, sending his best friend a playful but fond smile."I was utterly bored without you, old friend."

With one last smile at the pair, Mateo sauntered out, whistling as he went to explore his new home.

"You have no clue how bored we were without you."

Lucien squeezed Isabella's hips with a smile, kissing her forehead."And i was lost without you."

Isabella hummed as Lucien's eyes darkened a little, it clear he meant his words and she smiled at him, hand cupping the back of his head. Lucien pulled his love impossibly closer, burying his face in her neck, his eyes closing contently.

"It is no longer upsetting, love, because it won't happen again."

Lucien reluctantly pulled back, hand grabbing hers before he suddenly spun her around. Isabella let out a gasp of surprise as a gush of wind hit her, causing her long dark hair to fly around her, swiping Lucien's cheek. She giggled, the New Orleans landscape becoming a blur of lights, stars until all she could see was Lucien.

"That's my girl..."

Lucien beamed, eyes filled with adoration as he twirled Isabella around before he pulled her back into his arms. One hand fell to her lower back almost possessively, and his temple rested against hers, his eyes shutting contently.

He opened his eyes moment later, once more transfixed with her dark orbs before he noticed that she was observing him. The male vampire continued to sway with her as he pulled back to properly meet her gaze, cocking his head.

"What is it?"

"You seem _different_."Isabella answered in a soft voice, curiously observing him."Vibrant."

"Most of that is because I have been away from you for far too long."Lucien smiled, not an ounce of anything less than honesty in his tone, eyes flickering over his lover's face before he added."And part of it is because I am altogether different now."

Isabella raised her eyebrows, puzzled."What's happened?"

"Come, love, I have a surprise for you..."Lucien led Isabella over to the table, pulling out her chair for her to sit before he sat down himself.

"Lucien?"

"I have been reborn I guess you could say. I'm something different. Something that surpasses even an Original."Lucien proudly stated, a smile growing as he watched Isabella gawk at him."My bite is lethal, even to a Mikaelson."

"Lucien, what have you done?"Isabella softly demanded, worried for her lover which made Lucien look a little guilty."Do I need to be concerned?"

"No, no, sweetheart, no."Lucien shook his head, reaching over and taking Isabella's hands in his own."While I can assure you that you do not have to worry, i can say that my claim can be verified. Just ask poor Finn."

Lucien then gave a smirk, shaking his head as he childishly quipped."Oh, wait. You can't. I killed him. The rest will follow soon."

Isabella's eyes widened in surprise, sensing no jest in Lucien's voice."What did you say?"

"I told you, love, i'm different."Lucien pulled out a vial from his pocket and showed it to Isabella."Blood of a Mikaelson witch, imbued with dark magic. This has transformed me into something new, with a power, unlike anything the world has ever seen. I'm forever; I don't need to fear _anything_."

Lucien cocked his head, free hand still joined with Isabella's, and he gave her a loving smile. Even after a thousand years he always got lost in his Izzy's eyes, and he couldn't imagine a day where he wouldn't.

"And it would be a lonely and empty eternity without you."Lucien said with utter sincerity, thumb brushing her knuckles as he softly added."Which is why I have an offer to make. A proposal."

Lucien got to his feet and slowly made his way over to Isabella. He let out a long breath before he knelt before her, peering up at the female vampire with a smile. The female vampire straightened up in her chair, looking stunned as she watched Lucien's hand reach into his suit jacket again and he pulled out the vial again, and another followed it.

There were three.

"Lucien..."

Lucien gave a loving smile as he presented the two vials to Isabella, a hopeful look in his eyes as he gazed up at the love of his life.

"Izzy, I have loved you from the moment you came to my rescue, and I can't imagine a day I won't adore you."Lucien brought Isabella's hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles before he intertwined their fingers."You and Mateo are my family, and I made it my mission to make it forever. I succeeded."

"Lucien, I didn't need this to know that I want to be with you forever."Isabella whispered, brushing stray locks from Lucien's forehead before she cupped his cheek."I'd remain with you if we had to fight to survive, you're the love of my life. You do not have to prove yourself to us. To me."

Lucien's mouth curved up into a tender smile and he nodded, turning and nestling his cheek into the hand that cupped his face.

He met Isabella's gaze, his eyes turning vibrant once more and he smiled. The male vampire turned his head and kissed her palm.

"And that is why I did this. I will no longer have you fearing that you will one day lose Mateo or me. I won't have myself or Mateo fearing losing you."He whispered, taking her the hand that cupped his cheek and placed the serum in her palm before closing her fingers around it."I did this for us, my darling. This serum sets in stone that we will be together for all eternity; it ensures that nothing and nobody can tear us apart."

Isabella gave a warm smile, biting down on her bottom lip when she felt a rush of emotions hit her. Shaking his head at her watery eyes, Lucien's free hand reached up, and his fingers combed through her hair before he leaned up and met Isabella's lips with his own.

He kissed his love sweetly, muttering three words when they pulled away for air, smiling once more when the repeated them back to him. Lucien met her gaze again, other hand squeezing her hand that still held the serum.

Lucien gave her a hopeful look before he claimed her lips once more. The second kiss was passionate, possessive and filled with promises of their future.

" _Please_ , take it and be my one and only love."

Isabella looked down at the serum before she looked back down at the man still kneeling before her.

"As if I would ever say no to you."

She smiled at him, a melody-like giggle leaving her as she unscrewed the top.

"Here's to being reborn."

 _"Then I saw her face; now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried..."_


	3. last fire will rise behind those eyes

**"Ah, i'm loving New Orleans!"**

Mateo sauntered into the penthouse, shutting the doors behind him, carrying his blood-stained coat as he hummed to himself. A charming smile graced his face, his sparkling eyes showing how much fun he'd had on his night out. The male vampire turned from the door and made his way down the stairs, calling out for his sister and his sire as he wandered further into the penthouse.

"Lucien?"

Frowning when he got no response, Mateo quickened his pace as he passed their bedroom door, tapping on the wood with his knuckles before walking away.

 _Revolting._

"Please tell me you're not doing something I _shouldn't_ be hearing."

He rolled his eyes as he, once more, got no reply and wandered away from the bedroom door.

Mateo chuckled, thinking he was right and, pondering whether he'd watch something on the television with a drink or simply return to his carousing, he turned around and started to make his way towards the bar Lucien had installed.

And was met with a truly horrifying sight.

His blood ran cold.

"Isabella?"

He neared his sister who lay on the couch, eyes fixed on her features that usually held a radiant smile at his presence. His sister, his best friend. His sister-his little sister-lay on the couch, her eyes shut, giving off the impression that she was in a deep slumber.

However, her skin, her usually beautiful soft skin, was desiccated. Flashes went through Mateo's mind as his eyes zeroed in on his sister, different illogical ways to explain her desiccated skin. And that was when his eyes caught sight of the stake sticking out of her skin.

On the couch lay his beloved sister with a stake sticking out of her chest.

As he processed this, his entire world shattered.

"NO!"

He dropped his coat and rushed over to where his sister was laying, falling to his knees with a muffled whimper. He fussed over her as he murmured to himself, frantic hands touching the stake, her forehead before he ultimately just shook her.

"Sister?"

The silence haunted him, made his skin crawl and the longer he failed to get a response the more in tune he became with reality.

"All right, all right."Mateo muttered to himself as he got to his feet and took a seat behind her head, a shaking hand cupping the back of her head and resting it on his lap."Come on."

He picked her up against him with a shaky breath, pulling the stake out of her heart before tossing it aside. Mateo whimpered once more as Isabella's head lolled against his forearm, wide and vacant eyes staring at nothing.

In a matter of seconds, he turned into a small boy again.

"No, no, this can't be happening."

He suddenly needed her closer; she was too far out of reach. Mateo, making it a point to be as gentle as he could, picked his sister up and rested her against him. She looked peaceful with her head resting against him, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Oh..."Mateo made a weak sound low in his throat, brushing her hair from her grey face as his forehead fell against her cheekbone."Oh, my sweet girl. What happened?"

Mateo held onto her tightly as he suddenly found it hard to speak anymore, his voice cracking as he mumbled her name against her cheek, his eyes screwing shut. His ordinarily devil-may-care, nonchalant demeanor crumbled at his feet as he cradled his sister in his arms, sobbing like a small child.

"No, no, _no!_ "

All of a sudden, strong hands grabbed his forearms, and he fought ferociously as he was ripped from his sister and pulled to his feet. He struggled against the stronger vampire, thinking it was an attack, before he was turned around in their arms.

"Mateo!"

Freezing at the familiar voice, Mateo blinked away the wetness in his eyes and let out a relieved sigh when he saw his sire and clutched at him desperately.

"L-Lucien..."He rasped desperately as he placed his hands on his sire's shoulders, fingers curling in his leather jacket."Help her, please, do something. Please."

Lucien narrowed his eyes in worry as Mateo turned from him, muttering pleas and reaching out for his sister. He heard Mateo apologize when he saw Isabella had slumped against the cushions.

"Mateo!"

Reaching out and taking hold of the other man's forearms, he turned Mateo against him, clasping his cheek firmly to force the other man to meet his eyes.

"Mateo, calm down!"

A tear slipped down Mateo's cheek as he turned his head and finally met Lucien's eyes. Anger filled his eyes as he glowered at the other man, fingers curling into his fist.

"C-Calm down? How can I calm down when my sister had a stake sticking out of her bloody chest?"He stumbled over his words, inhaling and exhaling as his eyes welled with more tears."What happened?"

"Wh-Who did this, Lucien?"Mateo quietly asked, grabbing at the other man in panic as reality settled in."Who took her from us?"

His face went pale as he looked over at Isabella again, and he suddenly couldn't stand. Mateo didn't attempt to straighten himself as lost his balance, slumping against his sire who lowered them both to the ground.

"I can't breathe, I can't breathe."He gasped for air while clinging to his best friend, unable to tear his eyes away from his sister."Tell me this isn't happening, Lucien. There's nothing without her."

"Shhh, shhh, it's all fine."Lucien pulled back and looked down at the younger vampire, knuckles wiping away his tears before he took hold of Mateo's face, needing his full attention."Just be quiet for a moment, listen to me. Can you do that?"

Mateo numbly nodded, his eyes red and snapped his mouth shut. His eyes were blank, glazed over and clouded as if someone had snuffed out the light inside of him.

Lucien forced his friend to look up at him, making sure he had his full attention before he slowly spoke.

"She's not dead, all right? Our Isabella not gone. It's all gone to plan."

Mateo froze in his friend's arms, and he was silent for a long moment before he slowly raised his head and looked up at his sire.

His brow furrowed in confusion and he shook his head."What?"

"Isabella is not dead."

"She's not?"Hesitance filled Mateo's eyes and, sure he had heard the other man wrong, he inquired further."What are you saying to me?"

Lucien shook his head, offering the other man a reassuring smile."No, my friend, she's _not_."

"You promise she's coming back?"

Lucien nodded as he pulled Mateo to his feet, squeezing his friend's shoulder."She's coming back soon."

Mateo was quick to rush over to Isabella and, kneeling by her; he ensured she was comfortable. Grabbing her hand and holding it close, Mateo looked at Lucien over his shoulder.

"Then what happened?"

"There's something I have to tell you."Lucien replied as he made his way over to them, hand reaching into his jacket pocket."to _show_ you."

"What is it?"

Stopping by them, he presented the third vial and held it in front of his friend's face. With a sharp nod at the table where on the table was an empty vial with the top unscrewed and sitting by it, Lucien watched Mateo as his eyes flickered between them.

"Blood of a Mikaelson witch, laced with dark magic. This has transformed me into something new, something stronger than the Originals, with a bite that is lethal to the Mikaelson's."

Mateo's eyes narrowed with confusion, and he turned to his sister, piecing together the puzzle in his mind.

"This can't be real."

"It is."Lucien responded with a smile placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and gazing down at his lover."Isabella drank this serum and will become like me. If you also drink this, my friend, you can become something the world has never seen."

As if on cue, a gasp echoed throughout the silent room.

The two male vampires turned their heads just in time to see Isabella's eyes flutter open, flashing red before returning to their usual color.

"Oh, sister."Mateo laughed in relief as he pulled his sister into a seating position, hand clasping her cheek."Talk to me, tell me you're back."

Isabella gasped for air as she inhaled and exhaled slowly, her eyes wide as they flickered around as if she needed to be sure where she was. Isabella's eyes met Mateo's, and she released a long relieved breath before she laughed happily, her hand coming up and cupping his cheek.

"Isabella?"

"I'm here."She murmured to him, smiling gently when he huffed out a pleased breath."I'm here."

Returning her smile, Mateo's hand came up and grabbed hers, interlocking their fingers. Lucien got to his knees in front of his love, placing his hands on her thighs to steady himself.

"How do you feel?"

Isabella turned to look at him, lips parting in awe when she met his eyes. Her other hand slid down her leg and found his, also interlocking their fingers.

"I feel alive."

Lucien brought her knuckles to his mouth with a gentle murmur, closing his eyes indulgently when she stroked his cheek.

"That feeling grows day by day."

She let out a breathy laugh before leaning down to the male vampire and cupping his face before bringing his mouth to hers. Mateo rolled his eyes, turning from the two as Isabella deepened the kiss with her love, a moan coming from Lucien's throat as her fingers weaved through his hair. Her brother sighed, shouting a loud curse when he heard another moan coming from his sister.

"Must you always put on a show?"

The two broke away a moment later, and Lucien chuckled before looking over to his best friend with an unamused roll of his eyes.

"You, my friend, are puerile."

Mateo turned back around slowly, sighing happily when he saw that their lips were no longer fused together. He ambled over to the pair with a devious smile, reaching out with his hand and wiggling his fingers at Lucien.

"Now that is over..."He trailed off with an expectant raise of his eyebrows."May I have my gift now, please?"

Nodding, Lucien grabbed his best friend's hand and gently placed the vial into it, closing his fingers around it. Mateo smiled at his sister who was still holding tightly onto her love, a new glow about her that had Lucien transfixed.

"Thank you, my friend. I mean that."

Lucien slowly got to his feet, patting Mateo's forearm with a fond smile. The two shared a laugh before Mateo looked down at the serum with an expression that was a mix between nervousness and excitement.

"Wish me luck."

He stared at the vial for a moment before he unscrewed the top and glanced at his sister who murmured to him in encouragement before he downed the liquid quickly. He dropped the vial onto the floor before picking up the stake that had been in his sister's heart.

He let out a long breath as he positioned the point in front of his heart that was racing in his chest. Isabella noticed that his hands began to shake as he tried to encourage himself to drive it into his heart.

"I-"

Lucien's hand covered his as the male vampire stood while Isabella sat, unable to look at the stake driving into her brother's chest.

"Let me."

Mateo let the stake fall from his hand and into Lucien's. Lucien stood in front of his friend, twirling the stake around in his hand and fingers as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Ready?"

Mateo nodded, shifting from foot to foot as if he were preparing for a fight, rolling back his shoulders.

"Yeah."Mateo replied, voice barely audible and he let his eyes flicker between the pair before he closed his eyes."I'm ready; I'm re— _Oh!"_

Mateo choked as Lucien quickly drove the stake into his heart, his eyes going wide in pain as he whimpered. Lucien's eyes shut, turning away from his best friend as Mateo slowly desiccated.

Isabella, despite knowing that her brother would soon return, let out a shaky breath as her brother slumped against his sire, his eyes slowly fluttering shut.

Lucien caught his friend before he fell to the ground and led him over to the couch where Isabella had been laying. Isabella made room for him, muttering her brother's name when his head rested against her thigh.

"Here we go,"Lucien muttered as he rested his friend slowly on the couch as if he were something delicate."You'll join us soon."

He then turned to Isabella whose eyes were glassy and shook his head at her, kneeling back down in front of her. Taking her hand in his, he pressed his mouth to her knuckles a second time before he settled it on his cheek.

"He'll return soon, my darling."

Looking abashed with herself, Isabella wiped at her wet cheeks with her free hand, letting herself smile when Lucien nestled into her palm.

"I know. Now we wait."

* * *

 **"I haven't felt this alive since I died!"**

Isabella, head tilted upwards, peered up at Lucien and Mateo, watching in light amusement as the pair lunged from roof to roof, using their vampire celerity at the fullest. Their laughter was loud and resounding, laced with sheer delight. They were nothing but two blurs to her, taking full advantage of their newfound powers and, going by the laughter, enjoying them

Hands stuffed in her coat pocket, Isabella slowly ambled along the pavement below, flashing forward now and then swiftly whenever the pair outrun her. As they neared a crowded part of the city and a few people started to notice the two blurs jumping from roof to roof, she decided their playtime was finished.

"Boys!"Isabella slowed her pace, calling up to Lucien and Mateo with a yell."Come join me."

Mateo and Lucien almost instantly came to a stop mid jump and, once their feet came into contact with brick, they looked down at her over the edge of the roof.

"What? Why?"Mateo shouted down at her, shaking his head in protest."Why no come up here?"

"Isabella didn't reply but she narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and stared up at her brother. He stared back for a long moment, the gears turning in his head as he pondered his next actions.

Until, finally, he let his arms drop by his sides and reluctantly nodded.

"Fun really isn't your forte, is it?"

Isabella's response was to beckon the pair to come down and join her before turning on her heels and slowly ambling off. Eyes following her, Lucien took a small step forward, the toes of his shoes touching the edge of the ledge."

"You heard the lady, mate, better do as she says."

With a roll of his dark orbs, Mateo turned to face his friend with a teasing smirk."Oh, she's got you proper henpecked, doesn't she?"

"Yes, yes."Eyes flickering from Isabella to Mateo, an amused grin curved at Lucien's mouth."But I don't think you're in any position to pass judgement, mate."

Before Mateo could retort Lucien opened his arms and, inhaling a deep breath, he shut his eyes and let himself fall forward. He faintly heard Mateo's laughter following him, laughter that grew louder, a sign that the other vampire had taken the fall, also. He gave a contented sigh when gusts of air caressed his face, his heartbeat echoing in his ears.

"You do have a flair for the dramatics, don't you?"

Lucien's arm wound around her waist before he pulled her close, hand running up her back before it got lost in her long hair.

The female vampire sent her brother a playfully scolding look.

"You do like to make a scene, don't you?"

"Yes, well."The pair turned at the sound of feet landing beside them, Mateo rising to his full height before he continued."What's the point in having these new powers if we can't show them off?"

"Don't you want to show them off doing something worthwhile?"

He arched an eyebrow in interest at her teasing tone."Like...?"

Lucien played off a smile as he shrugged, his temple lounging against Isabella's.

"Let me think..."Lucien trailed off with a pretense of thinking it over in his mind before, with raised eyebrows, he tauntingly inquired."Does picking the Mikaelson's off one by one tickle your fancy?"

Pretending to think over Lucien's question offer, Mateo slowly nodded, a grin gracing his face.

"I believe I could pencil that in, yes."

Lucien laughed, nuzzling against Isabella as his best friend's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. Isabella smiled at her lover as her brother rubbed his hands together as he smiled happily.

"This is the greatest thing i've heard since my little sister came and told me the stories about vampires were real."Mateo flashed over to Lucien and yanked him away from Isabella, large hands clasping the other man's face before he patted his cheek."You. My mentor, my best friend, my _sire._ "

Mateo's hands released Lucien's face before clamping down on his shoulders."You are a _God_."

"As are you, my friend."Lucien patted Mateo's shoulder with a rare, sincere smile, his free arm winding around Isabella before he pulled her closer."And you, my love. The three of us. Family. For eternity."

The trio smiled at one another, a rare seen moment of true and utter fondness between them. The three of them had considered each other their own family for over a thousand years, even when they were nothing but children. Lucien had been in love with Isabella from the first moment he saw her, from when she stood up for him, and Mateo had accepted him and thought of him as his brother.

They were family, Isabella mused as she fondly listened to the pair joyfully converse.

Lucien led the two down the street, hand holding onto Isabella's, Mateo following close behind them.

"Perhaps it's time to let the residents of New Orleans learn of it. Inform them of the new status quo."

The female vampire smiled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you suggesting we throw a party, brother?"Isabella inquired with a playful smile, a spring in her step as she walked alongside Lucien."Hmm?"

"I believe he is."Lucien squeezed her hand, twirling her around in a small circle before he pulled her in close."Of course, it is only fair."

"I believe I am."Mateo chimed in with a slow nod, humming in excitement as he thought of it."I have a hankering for dirty dancing. We need to make arrangements."

Murmuring in agreement, Isabella and Lucien shared a lingering smile, the male vampire twirling her around again with the promise of dancing. Her own faltering slightly when she fell back into step beside him, Isabella turned around in Lucien's arms, pulling back to look at him properly.

Lucien raised an eyebrow, noticing the look on her face."What is it?"

Instead of answering outright, Isabella ran her hands up Lucien's chest and wound her arms around his neck, smiling to herself when she heard him inhale sharply. Her hand clasped the back of his head just before her fingers combed through his hair.

Lucien's eyes fluttered contently as she pressed up against him before she brought him down to her, lips moving over his gently before she pulled away, a quiet simpler spilling from her mouth when he made a sound of protest.

"Why don't you go and find some friends to amuse us tonight?"Isabella lazily drawled, hands running down Lucien's arms and taking his hands in hers."I fancy a nice virgin, and i'm sure my big brother wants to pick out a new friend."

Lucien's smile returned, and he glanced at his friend."Is that right, my friend?"

Mateo ran his tongue along his bottom lip before he answered."It would be nice to have someone to keep my bed warm after our party. We could pick out guests on the way, perhaps you could play the role of wingman."

"Yes, perhaps the one you pick out tonight won't mistake my fifty year old wine for mouthwash this time."Lucien remarked, pursuing his lips as he thought of the plans before he finally nodded."I'm in."

The male vampire turned to his lover, asking."You fancy joining us, darling?"

"I fancy shopping for a dress for tonight. You'll only distract me."Isabella declined with a shake of her head, touching Lucien's cheek fondly when he made a weak sound at the thought."I'll meet you at home."

Lucien made a sound of agreement and, with a kiss to her forehead then her lips, he released her hand. Then, winding an around around Mateo's neck, he pulled the vampire along with him, the pair falling into step as they made their way down the street.

"What do you fancy, mate? Twins?"

Head tipping back, Mateo gave a hearty laugh before replying."You know me! The more the merrier."

Isabella smiled fondly as she watched the two men in her life walk down the street, pushing people out of their way before they turned a corner. She remained still, listening out for their laughter until it became faint and they were out of earshot.

"Finally."

Pursing her lips, Isabella stood still for a few drawn out moments before, turning on her heels, she drew in a long breath, eyes scanning left and right. A familiar shiver rushed up and down her spine as a tense feeling overtook her, a feeling that she wasn't strangers with.

It was a presence. A one she was well acquainted with.

"Hello, Niklaus."

A second later a figure came out of nowhere, appearing in front of her. She stared, undaunted, at the Original hybrid who stood before her, hands behind his back, a look of storm on his features. He remained rooted in his spot for a long moment, silently staring her down as if he found it difficult to believe she was there.

"Isabella."Klaus breathed in wonder, looking taken aback by the sight of her as he straightened to his full height."We finally reunite."

"It's been a long time."Isabella offered the Original the guise of a friendly, welcoming smile.

"Too long, I think, because the Isabella I remember wouldn't have condoned what your lapdog did."Klaus replied, slowly making his way over to her, hands still behind his back."I assume you are aware that my brother perished at the hands of your _precious_ Lucien, yes?"

"Yes, I am aware, but you know Lucien, he is quite impulsive and vengeful."Isabella responded, pursing her lips before she added."But, for what it's worth, I am sorry for your loss."

"That is not good enough, Isabella."Klaus bitterly scolded, his tone sounding something akin to crooning, his blue eyes slowly darkening as he allowed himself to show just how furious he was."You came after my family, that is a declaration of war."

"I did not come after your family."Isabella completely rejected his statement with a stern shake of her head, defensively crossing her arms over her chest when his eyes narrowed."Finn's death, albeit sad for you, was retribution. You have spent a thousand years as top of the food chain while we spent that time worrying about being plucked from existence."

Something sharp glimmered in Klaus' eyes and his shoulders stiffened at her flippant tone. Isabella barely blinked when Klaus suddenly appeared before her, looming over her with a dangerous expression.

"Is this how you speak to the one who gave you the gift of eternal life?"

His voice rose in pitch as he was unable to bite back the indignation that surged through him, the rage that welled within him and, combined with his grief, Klaus' restraint to self-control was close to snapping.

"If it weren't for I, love, you would've been plucked from existence in your dotage, unable to remember your blissful memories, yearning for your sprightly years."Pausing to absently motion to Isabella, his eyes carefully scanning her from head to foot as a complacent grin played at his lips."And spending your last moments _wishing_ that you had accepted my offer but unable to turn back time."

Isabella arched her back to create some distance between them, tilting her head up to defiantly meet his gaze, and remained quiet as he carried on his indignant rant.

"Instead you choose to advocate for a begrudging fool and aid Lucien in his vengeful fantasies."Klaus dismissively gestured at air at the mention of Lucien, his tone lacing with malice at the thought of him."As punishment I had intended to make Mateo suffer things you could only dream of. A sibling for a sibling, I say."

He allowed himself a moment of silence to let himself to revel in the quick flicker of alarm that crossed her features, the threat making her composed, vacant body expression contort into that of complete fury.

"But, since i've happened upon you, luckily so―"His voice barely above a murmur and relaxed, a quick shift from his near booming yell only moments before, Klaus pulled back to get a better look at the female vampire."and how you've separated yourself from the group I intend to take advantage of it."

Mind having been focused on the threat to her brother, Isabella found herself caught off guard when Klaus suddenly became a blur, and she stumbled when he flashed forward, crouched and knocked her feet out from underneath her. Mind catching up when her as she clamped her hands down on the ground to catch herself, Isabella drew in an annoyed breath when she lost sight of him.

"You do not play fair."

Isabella's breath caught in her throat when she was pulled roughly up to her feet then pushed back against the wall behind her. Unable to cry out in anger or shock as fingers grabbed her by her throat, she found herself staring up into stormy blues.

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't know me at _all_ , do you?"Klaus' mouth twisted up into a scornful smile, eyes remaining fixed on Isabella's face as he angrily ground out his words."Fair has never been in my vocabulary, given how I often wield the upper hand."

Isabella winced as he tightened his grip on her, fingers pressing against her windpipe and the threat of his hold on her strengthening and breaking something was enough for her stomach to churn. Indulging himself in the fury flickering in her eyes, Klaus reached into his jacket and pulled out his weapon of choice.

"What..."Isabella croaked, trailing off when Klaus pressed the blade to her throat.

"Something very uncomfortable. It'll trap you in a state of utter agony until I see fit to release you from it. If I ever decide to do so, that is. You know how I just love to hold grudges."Having pulled her forward as he'd put the blade to her throat, Klaus pushed her back against the brick again, cadging her in as he breathily added."Isabel..."

Her struggles faltered at the nickname, something about it being so faint and yet too familiar to her. She didn't like it. Klaus pressed closer to the female vampire, teeth bared, eyes wild and his grip around the blade tightening, the blade drawing a small trickle of blood. Fingers releasing her throat, Klaus' hand took hold of her face, fingertips pressing into her cheeks as he forced Isabella to look at him.

"You play a part in this facade, another you've crafted and offer no explanation?"His words came out as a hiss through clenched teeth, eyes pinning on Isabella's as if he sought out an honest response he wouldn't trust from her lips."How did this happen?"

While he demanded all sorts of answers from her, Klaus raised his hand and, just as he brought down the blade in the direction of her ribcage she quickly moved, hands coming up and shoving him hard. Then, as the blade fell to the ground as he cried out furiously, Isabella kicked him square in the chest.

Klaus growled angrily out as he flew backward, crashing into a car on the other side, windows smashing and glass falling to the ground. Klaus collapsed against the car, falling to his knees, eyes darting around and searching for the blade.

Only for them to widen in alarm when he saw Isabella pick it up.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt my family. Just as you're not going to let me hurt yours."Klaus released a gruff laugh as he slowly rose to his feet, rolling back his shoulders."But only one of us will make it out of here in one piece."

"You speak as if you're the one who maintains power."Isabella's brandished the blade in her hand as she pointed it at him, her swift movements causing a sharp, shrill din to echo in Klaus' ears."I happen to wield it this time, Niklaus."

"You wouldn't dare."Glass grinding into the ground as he took a step forward, Klaus glanced at Isabella's fingers clenched around the handle of the blade pointed at him before meeting her eyes."Not after everything."

"No, I don't want to fight you..."Isabella shakily admitted with a shake of her head, watching as Klaus' head tilted curiously as she lowered the hand that held the blade."I made a promise."

Eyes narrowing, Klaus slowly nodded along with her words and waited until her hand rested by her side with the blade before he took another step towards her.

"Yes, you _did_ —"

As his foot rose to, again, near Isabella, Klaus was cut off when a harsh blow landed on his cheek. His head snapped to the side as he staggered, blood smearing his chin as he coughed for air. He swiped at the air with an angry snarl, gusts of wind hitting him before he staggered backward.

A pair of hands clamped around his wrists and forced him to remain still."Niklaus! It's been a long time."

Klaus fought wildly against the strong hold with an enraged growl, confused and slighted that he wasn't able to best the person holding him. As he did, he caught the sight of Lucien out of the corner of his eye and bared his teeth at the other man, grief flowing through him as he thought of him biting into Finn.

"Nik!"Lucien called in a feigned fond tone as he came up beside Isabella, a smug smile on his face."You remember Mateo, yes?"

"I remember the sycophant who crawled at his sister's feet, yes. Vividly."Klaus bitterly spat, still struggling against Mateo's surprisingly superior strength, a wicked smirk twisting at his mouth as he added."Just as I remember the meek errand boy doing quite the same."

Baring his teeth as the taunt in garnering a reaction, Lucien's hand clenched by his side as Klaus smirked smugly when he noticed the resentment flickering in Lucien's eyes. The younger vampire made a move towards Klaus only to be stopped by soft fingers locking around his wrist and pulling him back.

"Love..."

Lucien halted in his tracks and drew in a long breath, complying with Isabella's quiet request. He slowly turned around to face her, anger slowly subsiding when she peered up at him through hooded lids, hand shifting from his wrist to his shoulder.

"We must hurry if you're to enjoy yourself without interruption. We came for what sought."Isabella sternly reminded, glare lingering on Klaus before she turned to Lucien with a small smile."Are you sure about this, Lucien?"

Reaching out and touching Isabella's cheek adoringly, Lucien slowly nodded and smiled when she offered the blade in her hand. Kissing her knuckles before he took the blade from her grasp, Lucien turned on his heels, eyes trailing over the blade.

"Yes, my love, i've never been more sure of anything."Lucien's fingertip grazed the edge of the blade as his eyes trailed over to Klaus, rounding Isabella in a circle before he started to make his way towards the other man."This moment is a thousand years in the making."

Klaus growled in anger as Lucien haughtily sauntered towards him and, just before the vampire was within reach of him, the hybrid inclined his head before bringing it back with all his strength, headbutting Mateo. He heard a crunch, the sound of Mateo crying out in pain then anger, followed by Isabella calling worriedly for her brother.

"I'm good, i'm good!"He faintly heard Mateo holler in response to his sister, voice muffled as he cupped his face, wiping the blood from beneath his nose as it healed."Not cool!"

Dodging a punch from Lucien, Klaus straightened before he backhanded the other vampire, kicking him away before he flashed around him. As he rightened himself on his feet, Klaus wasted no time before he attacked Lucien from behind, bringing his foot down on the other man's leg, planning to break them both before snatching his blade.

But, before he could carry it out, Lucien—proving his once inferior reflexes had also been amplified to level Klaus' own—turned on his heels and caught Klaus' hands, stepped to the side before the other man could aim for his legs and flashed them backward.

"You're playing with fire."Klaus ground out as he hit the wall he'd previously pinned Isabella against, biting back a howl when Lucien twisted his wrists and held them to his chest to stop another punch."You may kill me but my family will prevail, and you will suffer."

Shaking his head with a dark laugh, Lucien's motioned to Klaus with the blade, wagging it almost scoldingly.

"I'm not the one with fear in my eyes, Nik."

Lucien kept his eyes on Klaus as he grabbed the Original by the throat, flaunted the weapon once more, the tip of the blade nearing Klaus' racing heart. Klaus struggled to break his hold but managed to free a hand and quickly clamped it over Lucien's, horrified as he once again failed to overpower another younger vampire.

But still, Klaus fought with all his hand, crying out in relief as he heard Lucien cry out as he struggled to drive the blade into the Original. And instead, found the blade aiming towards his own heart.

"You will _not..._ "Klaus' eyes flashed amber he mustered all his strength to maintain the upper hand and, with all his might, try to embed the blade within Lucien."harm my family!"

"And _how_ will you prevent that?"

Lucien snapped Klaus' right wrist and used it to aim the blade at Klaus' own heart, a manic smile curving at his lips as he plunged it into the hybrid's chest. He watched indulgently as Klaus convulsed, roaring in pain as the blade embedded itself in his heart.

Lucien swallowed thickly in shock, as if he couldn't believe that he had beaten Klaus, but looked on in triumph as Klaus gasped desperately for air as fell to his knees before them.


	4. heaven is a place on earth with you

" **Freya, we are out of time."**

Freya didn't look up from her sketching; papers were strewn around her. Elijah entered the room fully, offering his sister a soft look as he noticed her shaking hand. He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"I need more time. I _can_ do it."

"Our primary focus is Lucien. He is much more a threat than Isabella and Mateo, and we could use him a threat. While our goal is to weaken him and capture him, I will _not_ risk losing you in the process."

Elijah reached down and took Freya's hand, stopping her."Sister, _please_."

"A sigil is a complicated magical symbol, weaponized and condensed to its most potent form."Freya didn't adhere to Elijah's plea of her calming and presented her work, tone desperate."If I combine the right elements, we'll have a chance at stopping Lucien, and if I _don't_..."

Freya trailed off, just as the sound of panicked knocking made them both look uneasy. Freya and Elijah gave each other an alarmed look, the brother helping his sister to her feet. But, when they got down to the compound, Hayley had already beat them there.

As she moved closer to the entrance, she saw that Camille stood with a worried look.

"Cami!"

She rushed towards Camille who looked frantic, eyes wide."What's wrong?"

"It's Klaus. Lucien has him."

Eyes wide, Hayley turned to shout for Freya and Elijah, but they were already approaching them.

"Freya!"Hayley turned as the Mikaelson siblings rushed closer, the worry evident in her voice."Invite her in."

Freya nodded, already turning back to the compound."Yeah, come in, you're invited."

Camille instantly he entered, rushing to follow the group. Hayley lingered, looking almost paranoid as she glanced outside to make sure nobody had followed before she trailed behind the group.

She joined them, noticing Elijah's uneasiness as he paced as well as Freya's agitation. They didn't want to lose anyone else, that was obvious.

Elijah composed himself long enough to demand."Tell us what happened."

"Lucien ambushed him. The three of them did, the sister and the brother."

"They wouldn't but they are family. It wouldn't matter if they're hesitant, they know the effect past scars has on Lucien. Especially Mateo."

Elijah's pacing resumed as it sunk in what they were up against."Mateo resents us for Lucien being tortured because he attempted to help Niklaus cover up his affair with Aurora. Tristan caught him trying to aid Niklaus and assumed Lucien was the one Aurora was with."

"The mouth scars, from ear to ear, he told me about that."Camille muttered, concern for Klaus growing as she remembered the attack."They knocked him around like it was _nothing_."

Her words were laced with surprise, as if she was sure she would never see the day where Klaus would be somewhat fragile. Everyone seemed to share her thought, Elijah turning from the group with a shake of his head, now defiant that he'd have to leave the safety of his home as well as kicking himself for letting his brother leave alone.

"That means they've become what he is."Hayley said what everyone was thinking, rubbing her hands together uneasily."Did he bite him?"

"No."Camille shook her head, watching as everyone all breathed a sigh of relief before she quietly added."I think he wanted him alive. I followed them. Lucien took Klaus back to the penthouse."

Elijah shook his head, mind racing as he envisioned what Lucien had planned for his sire. The Original's pacing turned more stressed as Elijah looked up to where Hope's room would be.

The eldest Original vampire blinked several times as he remembered Klaus' reaction to his daughter's first steps, even during their squabble the brothers had shared a soft moment.

He wouldn't let his brother die and leave Hope without her father.

Elijah spun around on his heels, tone and expression resolute.

"This ends _today_."

Hayley frowned as Elijah pulled out his phone, tapping on the screen, and she grew even more anxious as she noticed just how tense he seemed. Hayley shook her head as she slowly realised what he was doing. She couldn't risk another member of her family. They had to save Klaus without anyone else in the group acting impulsively.

"What are you doing, Elijah?"

Elijah didn't look up as he replied, gaze focused on his phone as he typed. His tone was laced with determination, such defiance that it was evident he wasn't to be dissuaded.

"Whatever it takes."

* * *

" **Ohhh, kinky!"**

Lucien and Isabella turned to look as Mateo sauntered into the penthouse, carrying a case with him. The couple frowned, having not seen the case before. Mateo had disappeared after they had taken the Original hybrid to the penthouse.

Mateo quickly kissed his sister's cheek before he sing songed."I'm ready for our fun game!"

"Where have you been, brother?"

"Here and there."He laughed happily as he placed out several weapons of his choice on the table, looking almost gratified as he picked up a blade."I've just been shopping, sister and i'm ready to use the sharp ones."

The male vampire knelt in front of the Original hybrid as Lucien walked up to his sire. Klaus had been shackled by his wrists. He was connected to long chains suspended from the ceiling, which were also attached to a small log of wood that rested against the back of Klaus' neck.

Lucien stood behind Klaus, hands on his sire's shoulders."Time to wake our guest."

The male vampire and his sister watched as Lucien punched his hand into Klaus' chest. This woke the Original hybrid up, who shouted in agony as Lucien ripped Papa Tunde's blade from his chest. Klaus snarled at Mateo who was still knelt in front of him as Lucien tossed aside the blade.

"That _does_ look uncomfortable."

Lucien smirked as he straightened, glancing over at his lover."Is it too tight?"

Klaus tried to break free, growling wildly as he realised that not even his strength could set him free. The female vampire cocked her head as Klaus' eyes flashed amber at her.

"Nonsense. I was a bit wary of your mission, my love, but if we are to be free of him, we are to do it right."Isabella responded, shaking her head as she paced back and forth in front of Klaus."No pain, no gain, I say."

Lucien sent Isabella a tender smile as he walked behind Klaus, fingers dancing along the wood.

"Those chains and that wood were crafted by Ancient Egyptians keen on suppressing all sorts of evil. Nothing supernatural can escape. Not even you. You see, I've been stockpiling such items for a long, long time. I have been planning this moment for centuries."

Lucien leant forward to speak into Klaus' ear."How does it feel to have someone more powerful than you, Nik?"

"You think you're more powerful than I, old friend?"Klaus scoffed, looking up at Lucien with a smirk."I think your upgrade has infected your head. You have spent centuries trying to be like _me_ , and I believe that it's not just because you wish to be my better."

"Hmmm."Lucien hummed, interested."What else do you think it is, then?"

Klaus' ocean blue eyes drifted over to the female vampire stood with her arms crossed."You lost everything to those more powerful than you, mate. Your freedom, your pride and your family. I think that you have spent the last thousand years fearing that you'd lose your _beloved_ Isabella to someone more powerful than you. Someone who was better than you in _every single way._ "

Lucien's jaw clenched angrily as Klaus' eyes met Isabella's, his eyes darkening.

"And, deep down, mate, you feared that you'd lose her to _me_."Klaus tilted his head, eyes roaming over the female vampire in a suggestive manner."What do you say, sweetheart? Help out the man who gave you the _gift_ of eternal life, and you'll be rewarded in ways you can't even _imagine_."

Klaus growled furiously as Lucien's fingers locked in his hair and his head was pulled back. He gazed up into Lucien's deadly red eyes as the other male vampire's fangs extracted. Jealousy flashed in Lucien's eyes as he growled down at Klaus.

"Hit a nerve, have I?"

The pair glowered at each-other until Lucien looked away, vampire features fading as he straightened. When the sound of soft whispering reached his ears, Klaus knew that Isabella had distracted Lucien.

The hybrid turned his head, silently watching the couple as Isabella cupped the back of Lucien's head, bringing him down to her level. Lucien, as always, melted into her embrace, a hand cupping her cheek fondly before he met her lips with his own.

Klaus shook his head with a disgusted sound."Pathetic."

"You are a piece of work, aren't you?"

The Original looked away from the pair as Mateo ambled up to him, shaking his head with a tut. He circled the couple before stopping in front of Klaus. He choked as fingers locked around his throat and Mateo's face came into view.

"Ah, Mateo."Klaus didn't show any trepidation as he chuckled, casually drawling."The willing _slave_. Come to defend your sister?"

"Well, we don't all like to abuse our sisters like you do, Nik."Mateo responded as he knelt down in front of Klaus, tilting his head."How is the lovely Rebekah? Must I have to look for a coffin?"

Klaus' eyes hardened, and he shot up, his eyes turning amber for a moment as he released a predatory growl. Mateo didn't cower away. Instead, he just blinked, a smile gracing his handsome face as the Original snarled at him.

"She is off limits to you, as is the rest of my family. What you think of doing to them I shall do to you _tenfold_."Klaus angrily threatened, eyes wide with sheer bitterness before he cocked his head with a lopsided smirk."I will start with your sister. I will tear her heart from her chest and _present_ it to you on a silver platter."

Mateo returned the smile, eyes dark as he looked over to Isabella before he shook his head with a laugh. Mateo was usually very composed, much like his sister, and, excluding when he hunted, he was mostly equable, but that would all cease when someone struck a nerve inside of him.

And his sister was a topic _nobody_ wanted to provoke.

"You shouldn't have said that."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, mimicking Mateo's head shake."No?"

Mateo moved swiftly, hand reaching out and grabbing the back of Klaus' neck, yanking him forward. He gave a mirthless laugh as he brought his hand down, a sharp blade in his hand. The usual unruffled vampire inhaled a sharp breath as Klaus cried out angrily when he was stabbed in the throat, Mateo driving the blade deep as it could.

"Dipped in wolfsbane. Must hurt, huh?"Mateo hummed as Klaus sent him an incensed glare, the hybrid almost shaking with utter anger."Yeah, well, it'll happen a lot more if you don't curb your insults, my friend."

"Oh, this is interesting."

Mateo and Klaus both turned their heads in Lucien's direction, both puzzled as Lucien smiled. The vampire didn't look up; his attention still focused on the screen. Isabella was also watching the screen but, unlike Lucien, she didn't seem as pleased as he did.

"Huh?"

"This has improved an already delightful day."

Mateo didn't seem convinced, giving a shrug while he pulled the blade from Klaus. The Original inhaled a sharp breath, baring his teeth at the younger male.

"I don't care; you'll never beat my high score."Mateo said as he dipped his blade back into the wolfsbane, brandishing it with a small smirk."Here's a suggestion for your newfound mightiness. Read a book or _several_. It might broaden your vocabulary."

Lucien's gaze finally left his phone, and his smile grew when he saw the pain Mateo had inflicted on his sire.

"I'll do that when you figure out what _incognito_ mode is on the laptop. Forget that, mate, just buy your own, all right?"Lucien playfully retorted, eyebrows raising playfully when Mateo rolled his eyes at him before he beckoned the male vampire over with his fingers."Come here. You must see this."

Mateo sighed and got up but not before driving the blade into Klaus' shoulder, a giddy smile on his lips when Klaus' head tipped back, and an enraged howl came from the Original. Isabella's face scrunched up at the sharp sound, and she turned away just as her brother sauntered over to them.

"What is it?"

"It is from our old friend Elijah Mikaelson."Lucien said as he re-read the text message, huffing out a laugh before he looked to Klaus."He wants to meet."

Klaus quickly forgot about the pain, and he painted for air, shaking his head at the mention of his brother.

"No."

Mateo took the phone from Lucien."Huh?"

" _Whiskey Cask. Immediately. I have an offer to make."_ Mateo read aloud with a small hum both amused and slightly startled."An offer?"

"You not going, right?"Isabella raised an unamused eyebrow, hands on her hips as she watched Lucien, worried once more."Lucien?"

Lucien's expression softened as he heard the worry in Isabella's tone. The vampire pulled her closer to him, muttering something into her ear that nobody but her could hear. His hand disappeared into her long dark locks, fingers combing through them soothingly.

Klaus looked to the exit, determined to not watch Lucien and Mateo leave.

"She is right. Your newfound power grants you anything but _experience_. My brother quite crafty and you, old friend, have grown more hubristic since you've been reborn."Klaus hissed as he watched Lucien, looking slightly nervous as he straightened, glaring at the chains."You did all this to exact revenge on _me_. Not him. Me."

Lucien's eyes narrowed as he looked at Klaus, his loving smile replaced with a frown. The upgraded vampire brushed his lips against Isabella's cheek before he stepped away, ambling over to where Klaus was.

"And what better way to make _you_ suffer than to kill off those you love one by one?"Lucien drawled as he slipped on his leather jacket, tone playful but grim as he circled Klaus."Don't feel left out, Nik, your suffering is going to last a _very_ long time. We're only getting started."

Klaus swallowed, yanking a the log he was attached to but to no avail and he attempted to hide his concern as he looked up at Lucien.

"With your constant _prattling_ , it feels longer."

"Are you certain you made the right choice becoming indestructible-"The Original's gaze sought out Isabella, smile growing and tone dropping to a purr when he stated her pet name. **"**... _mi dulce niña?_ _ **"**_

 _My sweet girl._

Klaus' smile turned to a bitter smirk as he witnessed Lucien's fingers curl into a fist and the Original cocked his head, lip curving up into a sneer. The next words were still addressed to Isabella, but Klaus didn't take his eyes away from Lucien as he said them.

"His ego is only going to grow, and his yammering will never cease. You have given yourself a life sentence if you ask me-ARH!"

Klaus inhaled sharply as the blade in his shoulder was harshly twisted, and Klaus' teeth ground together as he tried to bite back the painful groans. The wolfsbane soared through his body once more, making him pant for air as it felt that he was being strangled.

"Thing is, Nik, I don't remember asking it."Lucien muttered as he leant down, pulling the blade out before he stabbed Klaus once more."Usually, your taunts and _lies_ are so much more convincing Am I the only one hearing this?"

Mateo and Isabella made sounds of agreements as Lucien wiped his hands of blood, laughing to himself as he circled the Original before making his way over to his family. His smile turned more tender as he gladly walked into Isabella's arms as she reached out for him.

"Oh, I think the puppy's angry."Mateo said, watching Klaus with an only half amused smile, patting Lucien's shoulder."Sticks and stones, mate."

Isabella tilted her head up and planted an adoring kiss to Lucien's jawline, biting down playfully when he tugged her closer.

"Pay no attention to him."Isabella said as she placed her hand on Lucien's chest, just over his heart, smiling at him."He's used to it; it's a running theme in his life."

"Yes, well, the rest of it will be nothing but suffering and a constant knowing that everything was taken from him."Lucien stated, glancing down at his watch before he added."That is to start now. Elijah Mikaelson will be no longer by the end of the day."

The female vampire looked up at her lover, brow furrowing."You are going to entertain his offer?"

"It'll be fun to see him grasping at straws."

Isabella opened her mouth to protest but before she could speak her brother piped up."Don't fret, baby sister; i'll be there."

The couple turned as Mateo sauntered up to them, his famous wily smile gracing his face.

"Partly because i'd love to kick Elijah's ass, but you know i'll take care of him."Mateo came up beside his sister, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her a soothing smile."I'll bring your boy back to you."

Isabella raised her eyebrows, hands still on her hips as she stared at them, shaking her head. Each male vampire looked anywhere her, instantly feeling scrutinised. Klaus watched intently, wondering how she always managed to make both men bow before her without much effort.

"And while you're taking care of him who'll be taking care of you?"

Mateo's response was a simple shrug, the vampire as carefree as ever.

Lucien took Isabella's hands in his own, pulling the female vampire up against him, placing her hands on his shoulders. His own settled her hips as he started to sway, smiling when she instantly fell into it with him.

"I know we do not need to fear perishing because of you, my love, but just come back to me, all right?"Isabella murmured, toying with Lucien's hair as the pair swayed."The _both_ of you."

Lucien nodded, lips brushing the underside of her jaw before he pulled back. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, thumbs brushing her skin before he leant down and claimed her mouth with his own. Isabella instantly arched up into him, lips moving against Lucien's as she curled her fingers in his leather jacket, keeping him against her as long as she could.

As their kiss deepened passionately, Klaus frowned as if puzzled at the sight before he turned his head, looking anywhere but the pair.

"Ugh, i'm going to be anywhere but here."Mateo rolled his eyes, mouth curving up as he shook his head fondly before clapped his hands."Chop, chop, Lucien, places to go, people to carnage!"

Mateo turned from the couple, a skip in his step as he made his way towards the exit. He slowed down as he passed Klaus, lingering for a moment and offering him a wide smile.

"I'll send your love to Elijah as I serve him a slow, painful death."

"Not bloody likely."Klaus snarled in response, baring his teeth."I look forward to watching Isabella's heartache when your ashes turn up."

Mateo's smile faded a little, but he waved it off with a shake of his head, backtracking in the direction of the door, wiggling his fingers as a goodbye.

"I'll _always_ come back to you, Izzy."Lucien promised when he reluctantly broke their kiss, humming fondly as he pecked Isabella's forehead, whispering. _"Te amo, mi cielo."_

 _I love you, my darling._

"I know."Isabella whispered, eyes shutting for a moment when she melted into his touch _."Te_ _quiero más."_

 _I love you more._


End file.
